Increasingly different kinds of liquids are offered for sale in plastic bottle, which bottles are thrown away after use. Such empty bottles occupy large volumes previously filled with liquid. Even if some types of bottle materials are soft and as such easily compressed, the elasticity of the material brings the bottle back to its original shape, especially if the opening is not closed. Other types of material will resist any attempt of compression due to its stiffness.